An Affair to Remember
by lisasrider101
Summary: A ghost wants Melinda's help in helping his daughter who knows nothing about her dads death and is also a fellow ghost whisperer like Melinda herself.
1. Chapter 1: Help Her

Melinda Gordon walked to her antique store, _Same as It Never Was_, on a spring afternoon. It was a pretty day in Grandview, not a cloud in sight. When Melinda heard something, she knew all too well it was ghost needing her help.

''**Please help my daughter she needs you now,'' **the voice said. Then after the voice came a man in his 30s with black hair.

''Who are you?'' Melinda asked ''How did you die?''

'' **I don't know how I died all I know is you need to help her, '**the ghost replied to Melinda facing her. Melinda could see the ghost clearly now. He had a flesh wound that looked like he had been shot in the shoulder. ''**But I will give you my name.'' **

''_ok'' _Melinda thought _''A name was a good place to start.''_

**'' ****My name is Josh Riley.'' ** Josh said disappearing.

''_Josh Riley'' _Melinda thought to herself ''_How come that name sounded like she had herd it somewhere _

Melinda looked up the name on the web. When Jim Clancy her husband and Aiden her 16 year old son who was home from high school walked in the house.

''Hey Mom.'' Aiden said putting his backpack down on the coffee table.

''Hey honey.'' Melinda said kissing her son. Then kissing Jim.

Jim looked over her shoulder. ''Josh Riley.'' He said out loud ''Let me guess.''

Melinda and Jim spoke at the same time. ''Another Ghost.'

'' Yay'' Melinda said ''this one needs me to help someone.''

''Don't they all.'' Aiden added

''Not all of them.'' Melinda said ''this one sounded desperate.''

'' Josh Riley'' Jim said ''Hey Mel look at this.'' Jim was holding up a newspaper and in it was an article on Josh Riley.

''It said he was having an affair with an um…. Pole dancer in New York.'' Jim read out loud. ''it also said the mother died just days before they were supposed to get married.''

''A mother?'' Melinda looked at her husband. ''so that means Josh had a kid.''

''That means somewhere out there is a kid without a mother'' Aiden said.

''Oh Jim.'' Melinda said ''I really need to help this ghost.''

_Melinda was not in her home anymore she was in another house. She saw a girl about 14 being hit in the face. Melinda wanted to scream stop, but she couldn't talk let alone scream. ''Help her.'' Josh said appearing to Melinda. ''Now!'' He shouted. _

Then Melinda woke up sweating and panting.

''Mel… Mel…clam down what's the matter.'' She heard Jim say. This is a normal routine at Melinda's house.

''A dream…no vision…..of a girl being hit by her mother.'' Melinda said still shocked by what she saw in her vision. ''then Josh appeared and told me to help her.''

''Wow that's ironic.'' Jim said

''How?'' Melinda asked sitting up in her bed. Well Jim and hers bed.

'' Well yesterday a girl came in with a bruise on her face looked like she was hit.'' Jim said.

'' Really. '' Melinda said ''what was her name.''

''How about I take you in tomorrow to see her.'' Jim said to Melinda. ''right now let's get some sleep''

''Ok'' Melinda said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl

Melinda walked into Mercy Hospital with Jim.

''Were is she?'' Melinda couldn't help asking.

''Look Mel...'' Jim started ''This girl, she just lost a mother telling her that Josh had an affair with another woman might be bad timing don't you think?''

''I guess, but if Josh wants to talk to his daughter that he left behind then… I mean it's how we can cross him over.'' Melinda said ''Is this the room?''

''Yep.'' Jim said ''I have to go work now, I'll see you later.'' He said kissing Melinda on the cheek. "See ya.''

''Bye.'' Melinda said walking into the room.

When she walked in the room she found a girl about 14 with brown hair and brown eyes. She was sitting there holding her dead mothers hand. Her mother's ghost was not around which is good because that means she crossed into the light.

''If you're here to put my mom into the morgue would you mind waiting a little bit." the girl pleaded. "Oh and please don't call the shelter for kids, I am not ready to go.'' The girl said standing up now and brushing off her shirt.

''I'm not the childcare service.'' Melinda said. ''I am here on behalf of your father.''

When the girl turned around, Melinda could see the bruise on her face it looked fairly old not fresh like Jim said. She gave Melinda a questioning. ''My dad's dead.'' She stated.

''I know.'' Melinda said

''**Tell her you can see me.**'' Josh demanded to Melinda.

''Not yet.'' Melinda said annoyed by the request.

''Dad is that you?'' The girl questioned.

''**You can see me.'' **Josh was shocked.

''I mean…..um." She paused but Josh had already disappeared.

''Can I talk to you?'' Melinda asked.

''What do you want to know?'' The girl asked.

''Well, let's start with your name.'' Melinda started questioning.

''Irene.'' The brown eyed girl said. It was nice to finally get a name.

''Can you see your dad?'' Melinda said.

''Ya, what about it?'' Irene said ''I saw my mom to before she went into the light.''

Melinda paused. This was a complete shock to her. "_Why __hadn't__she guessed this before__.'' _She thought to herself.

''How long have you had this gift?'' Melinda asked

''My whole life, why do you care?'' Irene sassed Melinda.

''I have the same gift as you.'' Melinda said. Irene was now paying more attention to Melinda.

''Really?'' Irene said

''Yes.'' Melinda said looking at Irene.

''What am I going to do um…'' Irene paused.

''It's Melinda Gordon.'' Melinda said.

''Melinda.'' repeated Irene. ''I mean, I don't have a mother or a father and I don't want to be placed in the child care . No one would believe that, hey I see my dad's ghost.''

'' I have an idea ,but you are going to half to be place into child care for a little bit.'' Melinda said


	3. Chapter 3: What to Do Now?

''Mel?'' Jim asked that night. '' How was your talk with the ghosts daughter?''

''Well talking to_ Irene _was good she has the same gift as me.'' Melinda said

''Now did Josh cross over?'' Jim asked sitting down next to Melinda.

Melinda looked around ''I don't see him, but that doesn't mean he crossed over.'' Melinda said to Jim.

''Right.'' Jim said looking around. Knowing all to well he was not going to see anything. ''So what are we going to do for Irene.'' He said looking at his wife.

''Well I have been thinking she has no family and I already talked to Aidan and he said he was fine with this, but maybe we could use the spare room and adopt her as our daughter.'' Melinda said looking at Jim.

''Melinda… that's a good idea then….'' Jim said before Melinda interrupted him.

''She would have a family who understands her and Josh will cross over.'' Melinda said excitedly.

''I think we should do it ….. by the way were is Irene now?'' Jim asked.

''I told her that she would half to wait in the child care center for a little bit.'' Melinda said then adding ''so she's there now.''

Then there was a knock at the door.

''Jim are you expecting anyone?'' Melinda asked.

''No.'' Jim replied going to the door. Opening it then picking up a letter.

''Looks like it's for you.'' Jim said.

Melinda read the letter out loud. **''****Dear Melinda, it's me Irene. I am at the child care center and people are going to try to adopt me please hurry up and get here now I need you these people don't understand me I told them about my gift and how you wanted to adopt me, but they would not listen to me they think I am just making it up. Don't worry I never told them about what you do. Just please come to the adoption center please now I know it's late, but hurry!**

**-Irene Riley ''**

''Wow.'' Jim said

''**Please my daughter needs you now Melinda. ''** Josh said looking at Melinda.

''Jim we half to leave now.'' Melinda said

''I already have the car keys let's go.'' Jim said following his wife out the door


	4. Chapter 4: The Outcome

**_I added some stuff this is the full chapter..._**

''Were is she?'' Melinda asked to what looked like thin air, but it was really Josh standing in front of her.

**''****Over there.'' **Josh said pointing to Irene sitting in a chair looking around.

'' Irene!'' Melinda yelled over the people talking.

'' Melinda!'' Irene yelled back ''you're here!''

''Why wouldn't I be… I got your letter and well Jim and I were talking and … we want to adopt you.'' Melinda said smiling.

''Really.'' Irene said looking at Melinda then at the others who were going to adopt her. '' you better tell them that. '' Irene added.

Melinda walked over to the people Irene was pointing to. ''Hi.'' Melinda said ''my name's Melinda Gordon.''

''Yay whatever.'' The lady said rudely to Melinda. ''What do you want?''

''Well.'' Melinda said '' we want to adopt your daughter to be.'' When the words came out there was no stopping the women's reaction this could go two ways good or bad.

''Yes Well ….. I am very sorry she's my daughter now I saw the look on the poor girls face and felt very bad for her.'' The lady said

Melinda wasn't going to take no for an answer, but she knew there was no turning back Irene was adopted.

Later that night, Melinda and Jim were sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. Jim got up to get the door and surprisingly it was Irene who was at the door.

''Hi Melinda…. Hi Jim.'' Irene said Melinda knew Irene was keeping something from her.

'' Irene honey do your new mom and dad know you're at_ our_ house?'' Melinda asked knowing the answer was going to be a no.

''Not exactly.'' Irene said '' I came here because I needed to talk to you Melinda.''

That got Melinda's attention. ''About what?'' Melinda asked.

''Ok this is going to sound stupid, but here it goes… I am afraid of the ghosts. I tried to talk to my new mom and dad about it, but they just told me I was crazy.'' Irene admitted.

'' It ok to be afraid of them.'' Melinda said '' I was too.''

''I bet you were not fourteen though.'' Irene said.

''I wasn't, but my grandmother helped me through it and I am going to do the same with you that's why I wanted to adopt you so you had a family who understands you.'' Melinda said ''how about you come over to my store tomorrow since it's a weekend and we will talk ok.''

''Ok.'' Irene said ''Bye.''

'' Bye.'' Melinda said closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

**Ok so I know it has been a little bit, but here is the next chapter.**

'' Hey Melinda.'' Delia Banks Melinda's friend and co-worker said to Melinda.

''Yes.'' Melinda said turning around to see Delia with Irene.

'' Is this a friend of yours?'' Delia said smiling.

''Yes this is Irene.'' Melinda said '' Irene…Delia…..Delia …. Irene.''

''Hi.'' Irene said nervously to Delia waving her hand.

''Hello.'' Delia said back.

Melinda sensing the weirdness around Delia and Irene asked Delia. '' Hey there is something in the back I need to get can you get it for me.'' Melinda asked Delia.

''Sure. '' Delia said walking into the back. ''Call me if you need anything.''

''I will.'' Melinda said facing Irene. '' Now let's talk just you and me.'' Melinda said to Irene.

'' Ok.'' Irene said sounding scared Melinda sensing this claimed her.

'' Nothing to be scared of just you and me ok?'' Melinda said

'' Ok.'' Irene said smiling at Melinda.

'' So how long have you lived in Grandview?'' Melinda asked starting with the basic questions first.

'' Well I moved here two years ago my dad thought it would be nice to get out of the big city.'' Irene said looking at Melinda.

'' You said in the hospital you…..'' Melinda started just before the same lady that adopted her walked in.

''Irene.'' Yelled the lady. ''I know you're here this is the place where this... Melinda works and I know you rather have her as a mother than me so where are you!''

'' I right here.'' Irene said to her mom.

'' I want you Melinda to stay away from my daughter!'' The lady said.

'' I….. Am not your daughter.'' Irene said breaking away from the tight grip her mom had on her.

'' You are now.'' The lady said taking Irene by the arm and dragging her out of the store.


	6. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

**Sorry it took long to post this chapter I was busy with life and all so after a few weeks of waiting here it is... I will try to have a new chapter up soon the new chapter will be the end of the story, But I am going to keep writing stories with Irene as Melinda's daughter too... So with that being said after the next chapter Ill be working on a new story.**

**''****You half to help her.'' **Josh said appearing right as Delia walked up from the basement carrying a big box. Then walking right through Josh.

''Melinda is there a visitor here I should know about… like I don't know… a ghost.'' Delia said.

''Yes the ghost's name is Josh and you know the girl who walked in well that was his daughter.'' Melinda said

''Oh'' Delia said understanding what was happened. ''Where is she now?''

**''****That bitch took her away from Melinda!'' **said Josh loudly.

''What am I supposed to do say hey the dead father of Irene wants her.'' Melinda said realizing her tone she claimed down. ''sorry.'' Melinda said

**''****No problem.'' **Josh said to Melinda.

'' Um are you talking to a you-know-what?'' Delia asked Melinda.

''Yes.'' Melinda said '' this one want me to help his daughter by adopting her.''

''aww so did you talk about it with Jim? How does Aiden feel about it? Does he even know?'' Delia asked

''Yes Jim said it was ok… Aiden as far as I know feels fine about it…. and yes he knows.'' Melinda said happily laughing at her friend.

'' Well that's good.'' Delia said. '' Want to get something to eat?''

''Sure''. Melinda said following Delia out of the store.

''Well….'' Delia said to Melinda when they were out on the village square.

''Well what?'' Melinda said looking at Delia.

''Well how's the ghosts is he still here?'' Delia asked Melinda

Melinda looked around. ''No.'' Melinda said ''he's not here.''

**'' ****I am here.**'' Josh said appearing next to Melinda.

'' Never mind he is here.'' Melinda said looking at Delia as her phone rang. Delia picked it up looking at the caller I.D. it was her son Ned.

''Its Ned half to take this.'' Delia said walking away.

''Ok see you at Village Java in a few.'' Melinda said. Then turning to Josh. ''What's up?''

''**Irene the… her I can't even say here new mom well, she hit her for coming into your store right after they walked out. Irene fell to the ground and is in Mercy Hospital now. Your husband is taking care of her.''**

''What.'' Melinda said shocked. ''what room is she in?''

**''****Room 203.'' **Josh said disappearing.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ending Of Story One

**Ok so here is the last chapter of this story. I know what your thinking What about Irene's dad did he cross over? Well all of that will be answered in the next story. Sorry for the sappy and happy ending.**

Melinda knocked on the door to room 203. ''Irene.'' She said as Jim came out almost knocking Melinda to the floor with the door.

''Mel…. I'm sorry.'' Jim said.

''It's ok.'' Melina said not worried about it. The only thing she _was_ worried about was Irene. '' How is Irene? Is she alone? Josh told me she was hit by her mom and…''

''Melinda.'' Jim finally said. ''Clam down she is fine she did not need stiches and her mom has been taken into the police stationed to be questioned. Some witness saw her hit Irene and called the police when Irene fell to the ground.''

'' Is she awake?'' Melinda finally asked

''She is not in a coma she is awake Mel… she even asked for you to come in.'' Jim said holding the door open for his wife.

'' Melinda… is that you?'' Irene asked half asleep.

''Yes it's me.'' Melinda said walking up to the bed and sitting next to the chair near the bed. ''How are you?''

'' Fine.'' Irene said looking at Melinda. ''Just shaken up a bit.''

'' Well it's good you are ok.'' Melinda said stroking Irene's brown hair that reminded Melinda of her own hair.

''Melinda what happened to my new mom_?'' _ Irene asked.

'' She…'' Melinda started before Jim came in.

''Is right here.'' Jim said.

''You mean.'' Irene said ''Your my new parents?''

''Jim how?'' Melinda asked.

''Well Irene's old new mom got put in jail for child abuse and I asked her if we could take Irene to live with us once she gets out of the hospital which will be in a week so she signed you over to us. You are officially our daughter now.'' Jim said

''I can't believe it.'' Irene said ''Thanks Jim.''

''Call me dad.'' Jim said going to hug Irene.

'' Call me mom.'' Melinda said also hugging Irene.


End file.
